powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Engine Gattai Engine-O
, the "King of Engines", is formed when Speedor, Buson, and BearRV combine. Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Overview Engine-O is armed with the , which is folded up in Buson's left compartment (Engine-O's left shin), and the , Bear RV's undercarriage. Like the other Engine Gattais, it can swim, quite quickly actually. Engine-O's main finisher is the , where Engine-O charges at the enemy Banki at mach speed with sword in hand, landing the deathblow as it moves past, with the background manifesting a checker flag. With GunBir-O and Seikuu-O, Engine-O can perform the * where the three Mecha punch the opponent simultaneously, *the where GunBir-O stands on Seikuu-O's left arm & Engine-O's right (like a portable shrine) as they all slash (punch for Engine-O) the foe , *and the . Once, Engine-O and Gunbir-O utilized the Go-On Mop created by Ren to clean up a giant oil spill. It can also be thrown like a javelin, though in the offensive sense of plugging up an oil spout . Screenshot 2018-08-17 at 7.34.26 PM.png|Go-On Mop History Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Engine-O which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Engine-O fought alongside Dairen'oh and RV Robo to destroy Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Go-Onger, Engine-O G12 appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. 10 Years Grand Prix In the year 2018, ten years following the battle against Gaiark, the seven Go-Ongers' respective Engine partners formed Engine-O G7, performing the 10 Years Grand Prix to destroy Noizoon, leader of the Eleki Clan Zontark. Other Combinations While Engine-O is composed primarily of Speedor, Bus-on, and Bear RV, Engine-O can combine with some of the other Engines with the announcement . Engine-O Birca With Birca, Engine-O becomes , using Birca's Bircutter tail in its finisher . Engine-O Gunpherd With Gunpherd, Engine-O becomes , using Gunpherd's Gunpherd Gun nose in its finisher. Appearances: Episode 6, 27 Engine-O Jetriptor With Jetras and Toripter at the same time, Engine-O becomes . It can use Toripter's for defense (rotating to deflect attacks) and offense (tossing it like a boomerang), while with Jetras' it can initiate the bow finisher, where Jetras fires a golden arrow from Toripter. Engine-O Jetras When armed with Jetras only, Engine-Oh becomes . It can attack with Jetras Vulcan, volley fires from Jetras' "fangs". Its finisher is the , where Engine-O fires the Go-On Sword with Jetras' bow. Engine-O G7 is the combination of the main seven Engine partners of the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings. Its finishing move is the , a flying flaming ram attack not dissimilar to that of G12, but it was instead used for a headbutt in . Additional Formations *'Engine-O' combines with Engine Gattai GunBir-O to form Engine-O G6. *'Engine-O' combines with Engine Gattai GunBir-O and Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O to form Engine-O G9. *'Engine-O' combines with Engine Gattai GunBir-O, Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O, and Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O to form Engine-O G12. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Engine-O: to be added :Engine-O G12: to be added Engine-O G12.jpg|Engine-O G12 as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O ToQ-Oh Engine-O ToQ-Oh Engine-O is the ToQgers' version of Engine-O which is formed when the Engine Speedor-based Go-Onger Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Appearances **''GP 32: Search for Treasure'' **''GP 34: Devilish Woman'' **''GP 35: Engines' Bonds'' **''GP 36: Sosuke… Eternally'' **''GP 37: Engine Banki!?'' ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger **''GP 39: Nostalgic Children'' **''GP 42: Campus Secret'' **''GP 44: Protect Christmas Eve'' **''GP 47: Ministry Shake-Up'' **''GP 48: Justice Dissolution'' **''GP 49: Final Battle'' **''GP Final: Road of Justice'' * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix }} See Also References *Engine-O at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Engine-O G12 at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Engine-O at the Dice-O Wiki **Engine-O G12 at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Mecha (Go-Onger) Category:Three-Piece Combination